The Assassination
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: An assassin is out to get SG-1. And they strike to close to home. Can the assassin be found before they can finish the job? Or will SG-1 be gone for good? Warning: Slash
1. Chapter One

Title: The Assassination  
Author: DarkJediQueen  
Rating: PG-13- for language  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Spoilers: Smoke and Mirrors  
Season: Seven  
Archive: Tell me first  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well.

Summary: Jack is nearly assassinated but by whom no one knows. Will they find out before the killer strikes again?

XX

The gun felt normal in his hand. Many years ago it felt heavy. He knew what he had to do and felt no reserves about it. This is the way it has to go down. He waited. He had been waiting in the same spot for hours. Then he saw it. He saw the man he had been told to kill. He took aim and fired. The man chose that moment to move. Instead of hitting him in the heart it got his shoulder. The man fell. Screams came from everywhere. He heard people screaming to have someone call 911 and the cops. He calmly got into his car and drove away. Ten miles away was a nice river to get rid of the gun. He then parked the car in a warehouse district that he knew has no cameras. He wiped down everything in the car so know prints are left. He walks till he catches a bus to take him to the coffee shop to watch the news.

XX

"Colonel O'Neill, can you hear me?" A voice said. The voice sounded so familiar to his ears but he couldn't remember anything. Until the pain shot through his shoulder. Then it all came back. He had been walking into foyer of a local hotel when he had been shot.

"Doc?" Jack said.

"Good. Now name.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." Fraiser continued with the questions until she was sure he had his mind intact.

"Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are waiting to see you. Up to it?"

"Yeah, not like I haven't been shot before." Fraiser just smiled and walked away. The rest of SG-1 filed in a few seconds later.

"How you doing, Jack?" Daniel asked sitting beside him on the bed. Fraiser had long ago turned of the security.

"I won't break, Daniel. But I'm fine. Come here." Daniel hugged his lover. Daniel hadn't cried and he wouldn't. After a few seconds Daniel leaned back. "Do they know who did it?"

"No. The authority seems to think it was a hit." Sam said.

"A hit on me? Who...? Kinsey?"

"Don't know. With the confusion no one saw anyone leave." Sam said.

"What kind of gun?"

"9mm Beretta. Not at the sight. Must have been dumped. The police are checking all guns they find. No luck."

"Since we don't know who did it the news is saying your dead." Daniel said.

"So it's that Kinsey thing all over. But instead of being the suspect I'm the victim."

"Yeah, something like that." Daniel said laughing. "Doc says you can be up and about in a day or two. Depending on how much trouble you give her. But you are confined to the base, as are we. The assassin may be after all of SG-1. Who knows?"

"Yeah, Earth needs us alive." Jack said laughing. Sam and Teal'c made their excuses to leave the two lovers alone. The two men didn't say anything they just sat there until Jack fell asleep. Daniel made a quiet exit.


	2. Chapter Two

He knew the right time to go after the next person. When the security was doing a check on the system. The cameras would be down for near ten minutes. He walked slowly to the locker room his hit was currently in. The woman stood in there lacing up her boots and humming a tune. He took aim and fired. But much like his last the woman moved at the last second. Instead of hitting her in the neck it hit her in the shoulder. He dropped the staff weapon from his gloved hands. He would leave it there. This weapon had been checked out for training and left when a 'gate activation happened. Anyone could have gotten a hold of it. He walked slowly to the room that was his and lay down. No one saw it. No one heard it. Before drifting off to sleep he heard the voice over the comm.

"Medical Staff to Sg-1's Locker."

XX

"Medical Staff to Sg-1's Locker." Jack sat up in his bed after hearing that. He knew that one of his team had been hurt. A few minutes later a gurney was brought in. With his curtain pulled he couldn't see who it was. He was Teal'c walk in a few minutes later. That left Daniel and Sam. Then he heard running footsteps come down the hall.

"Who was it?" Daniel said catching his breath.

"Major Carter was shot with a staff weapon in our locker room. It got her in the shoulder. The cameras are down so no footage."

"Daniel?" Jack said. Daniel's head appeared around the curtain. "Get this curtain open."

"Calm down, Jack. Don't hurt yourself more." Daniel said while opening the curtain. Half and hour later Sam lay in a bed next to Jack's. Daniel and Teal'c had not left the room since arriving. General Hammond walked in.

"Good you're all here and awake."

"Sir." Both Jack and Sam said.

"General Hammond." Teal'c and Daniel said.

"Once you have healed enough to go home Teal'c and Major Carter you are to stay with each other at Major Carter's House. The same with you Colonel and Dr. Jackson. We can't keep you safe on the base maybe we can keep you safe in pairs. The assassin will have to pick. Dr. Fraiser said you both can be released in two days. A guard will be stopping by your houses every three hours. Now don't try to talk me out of this. This is an order from the president. He wants you all alive and well."

"That's strange." Daniel said. "Sending his flagship team out into the world where the fates only know who want to kill them."

"Well Carter was attacked on base. So who ever did it has connections. And works here. Safer if we are away from here. Easier to get out of situations." Janet walked in to the room.

"I was just told about the staff weapon. It had been checked out for training then when the off world activation happened was left in the training room. No prints at all. Wiped off. Must have used gloves."

"So this person is smart." Sam said.

"Yes, and they found the gun you were shot with Colonel. Was stolen a week ago. And one of the witness's places a car they found abandoned in a warehouse district at the scene driving away after you had been shot. The car was also stolen a week before. No prints on either. Seems this was a pro of some sorts." Janet smiled at each of them then left.

XX

Two Days Later:

"Jack, remember no heavy lifting. That's why we are at my place."

"Yeah, I know. Does that mean I can't swing you over my shoulder and throw you on the bed?" Jack said smugly from the couch. He heard Daniel continue to get their dinner ready but he heard no answer. Then silence.

"Yes, Jack, that's exactly what it means." Daniel says walking to stand behind Jack on the couch. "And it also means no sex. Janet made my promise I wouldn't at least for another day or so."

"Danny!" Jack wines.

"No, all we need is for you to pop those stitches and have to go back to the mountain."

"Danny?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But it's not going to work. No sex. None nada. No blowjobs either. Might have the same effect. Now go sit. Dinner will be done soon. Then it's off to bed with you. I think cuddling is ok." Daniel says turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. Jack sat there. He had been without sex for near a week and now he was in his lover's apartment and no sex for a day.

"What a time for me to be hurt." Jack said while standing up.


	3. Chapter Three

Such a beautiful dagger. Just the right size. It was the hits own dagger. A beautiful one. Some artifact he kept in his place. He knew this had to be done with care. His hits' lover was asleep in the other room. But his hit had fallen asleep at the table drinking tea. Currently though he stands in front of a mirror in his living room. Glasses are not on his face. There is no light in the room. One swift stab and his life would be forfeit. He didn't want to slit his throat. No too messy. Might get blood on himself. Then it's over. He feels the dagger go in. But like the other two at the last second they move. Dagger going into the area just beside his armpit. He turns to see who did it but his vision is cloudy.

"Jack!"

XX

"Jack!" Jack sat up in bed. Reaching for Daniel. But all his hand hit was rumpled sheets. He looked around the room. Nope, no Daniel. He went to the bathroom. Thinking maybe he had fallen asleep in the tub. Nothing again. He went out into the living room. He flicked the hall light on. It doesn't light up much but enough. He saw the mug or tea sitting on the kitchen table. He started looking for anything out of place. Then he saw the dagger Daniel kept on the wall. All that was left was the scabbard. He looked down. No it wasn't on the floor. Then he heard the moan. He looked around. No Daniel. Then he saw movement on the other side of the room. He walked slowly towards it. He saw the dagger lying on the floor, covered in blood. As he walked he flicked on a light. There lay Daniel. White shirt covered in blood.

"Danny?" He said as he ran the last few steps. He picked up Daniel's head and laid it in his lap. Daniel's face was white. Jack ripped Daniel's shirt off only to hurt himself. He felt the stitches pull and rip. He knew Janet wouldn't be happy but if he didn't stop the bleeding Daniel would die. He pressed the shirt onto the wound. Then he heard the door open. He was reaching for the dagger when Mr. Smith stuck his head in. Mr. Smith was Daniel's neighbor.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Mr. Smith, it's me Colonel O'Neill. Daniel's been stabbed. No don't call the cops. Listen, go get my cell phone. It's on the table." Mr. Smith didn't move for a few seconds then he did. He rushed to the phone and handed it to Jack.

"Now, go downstairs and in a while some people from the Air Force will be here. Let them in. Actually a woman and a man will be here first. Their names are Major Sam Carter and Murray. You've met them."

"You gotcha, Colonel." He walked out. Mr. Smith was ex-military so he understands. He called Sam first then the base. General Hammond would be sending SG-9 and 12 over along with Dr. Fraiser. He keep putting pressure on the wound. A few minutes before Sam and Teal'c got there Daniel woke up.

"Jack?"

"Oh, you scared me, Danny."

"Sorry, Jack. What happened? Why does my side hurt?"

"Danny, you were stabbed with the dagger you keep on the wall beside our bedroom."

"Who?"

"Don't know. No one was in here. Mr. Smith is waiting to let Carter and Teal'c in. Hammond's sending SG-9 and –12 over with the doc. Just hold on. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Don't leave me."

"Never, Danny. Never." Then they heard the running footsteps.

"Sir?" Sam screamed as she bust the door nearly off its hinges.

"Over here, Carter. Press this. I need to get something else." Jack waited for Sam to get her hands on it then he stood up. He ran to the bathroom to grab a hand full of towels. He rushed back in.

"O'Neill, what happened?"

"Well, I was asleep when I heard Daniel scream my name. I thought maybe he was having a nightmare. I started looking for him. I stepped out of the bedroom to see the dagger missing from its scabbard. Then I heard a moan. I found Daniel on the ground the dagger beside him and blood all around him. Then Mr. Smith came in. I made him hand me my phone then wait for you all downstairs. Since you need a key to get in."

"Sir, how long till Janet's here?"  
  
"Another ten. Why?"

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"Jack?"

"Shush, love. Sleep. Don't waste energy."

"I love you, Jack. Don't leave me."

"Never, Danny, never. I love you, too." Sam looked at the look in Jack's eyes. He was so near to tears. But he wouldn't cry in front of Daniel. Jack had to show a strong face so that Daniel doesn't worry. Then Janet came in medics behind her.

"Gotta love cops for escorts." She said before taking over.

XX

"Well, sir it didn't help. Someone got into Daniel's apartment and stabbed him. While I was there." Jack said standing in the infirmary. Janet had Daniel in one of the OR's

"Calm down, Jack. He's going to be fine."

"Yeah, I know. But I was there. I didn't hear anything."

"Jack, we have decided that Teal'c is most likely the next target. The attacker hasn't tried to get any one else again so maybe its just threats. I mean they haven't gone for the kill. Maybe they want you down for some reason. So when Dr. Jackson is released you four will be going to your house. With your security alarm they can't get in with out you knowing."

"Yes, Sir." Janet walked in.

"Nothing to bad. He has a few stitches but that's it. Now, Colonel, let's see what damage you did."


	4. Chapter Four

He walked into the bedroom. There his hit lay, sated from sex with his lover. He looked around for the lover but didn't see or hear him. The man lay face up on the near side of the bed. He picked up the lover's pillow to smother the man. He allowed him self to think of the irony. The last smell to him will be his lovers'. He straddled the man and laid the pillow on his face. He didn't press it down but caught the man's hands in his own. The man just shifted a little and mumbled. He leaned over and used his body weight to push the pillow so the man couldn't breathe. A short time later the body below him started to thrash. But it couldn't break the grip. He was reveling in the feel of slowly killing this man. Enjoying it so much that he didn't hear the door to the bedroom open.

XX

"Daniel!" A blue arch of energy hit him and he fell off Jack. Sam ran over to pull the pillow off her CO's face. She felt and found a pulse. Teal'c walked cautiously over to Daniel and tied his hands in front of the body.

"How is O'Neill?" Teal'c asked while stepping away from Daniel.

"He's fine. He'll have a headache." As if those were magic words Jack started waking up.

"Oy! Who cut off the oxygen?" Jack's eyes were open very little and he was rubbing his head.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Headache. Oh, God!" Jack said bolting into a sitting position. "Daniel! Where's Daniel?"

"He's fine. Sir, what do you remember?"

"I fell asleep after... then I felt a body on top of me. Then I smelled Danny. Then I couldn't breathe. Sam, who did this?" A look of sadness came over her face.

"Well, Sir. When Teal'c and I came in Daniel was smothering you."

"What? Where is he?"

"Over here O'Neill. I had to Zat him. He should awaken soon."

"Daniel tried to kill me? Twice."

"Sir, he was stabbed." Sam was trying to calm Jack down. Put reason into his mind.

"Jack?" Daniel said moving his hands to rub his face. Jack didn't want to confront his ,in his mind, murderous lover undressed. He pulled on a pair of pants. Daniel was already dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. When Daniel felt the rope that bound his hands on his face his eyes snap open. "Why am I tied up? Sam, Teal'c? Teal'c what is this?" Teal'c had taken aim with his Zat when Daniel started screaming. Daniel managed to stand up. He looked at his three friends. His eyes wide in horror. He knew if Teal'c shot him again he was dead.

"Daniel, don't play dumb. We caught you." Jack was thankful for his military training. He could look at the man standing in front of him as a murderer.

"Caught me? Doing what?"

"Trying to smother me." Jack said. His eyes never left Daniel's face.

"What? No. Jack, I would never. No!" He made to step closer to Jack. His bound hands in front of him. Jack moved to the other side of the bed. "Oh, God. It was me the whole time. Oh, God."

"Daniel?" Sam said as he dropped to his knees. Jack looked at Sam and Teal'c to gauge their reactions and back at Daniel in time to see him throw up. Jack moved to help him but stopped when he saw the bound hands. Memories came back. Sam's cell phone rang.

"Carter. Yes, Sir. They are both fine. Well Colonel O'Neill was being smothered. Yes, we caught who did it. Well, Sir, it was Daniel. Yes, well currently he is throwing up. Yes, we are getting ready to head back. I understand. Yes, Sir." Sam hung up.

"What did General Hammond say to do?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, Daniel is to be taken straight to the infirmary."

"Daniel Jackson, are you able to walk?" Teal'c said while walking to stand in front of the kneeling man.

"Yeah, oh God just give me a minute..." Daniel threw up again then fainted.

"Teal'c get him and let's go. After I get dressed."

"Sir, it's thirty degrees outside. He needs pants and a coat."

"Yeah, OK."

XX

"Sir, my question is how. I was shot from between 75 and 100 feet. Daniel's good with a gun but not that good. And he stab himself?" Jack said not looking at the people around the table.

"Plus he was alone with Colonel O'Neill and the rest of us so many times. One flip and were dead." Sam added. Once they all had calmed down from Daniel trying to kill Jack they began to see that it couldn't have been their Daniel that did it all.

"Mind control?" Hammond asked.

"When Major Carter and walked into O'Neill's bedroom Daniel Jackson seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. But once he had came to from the Zat blast he seemed to be sickened by what he was accused of doing. He threw up several times then fainted."

"Where is he now?"

"Observation Room One. Was out cold when we left." Sam said.

"Okay."

"He had so many chances to kill me tonight. When we were showering, cooking, or having sex. He was asleep before I was. When Sam was attacked he was asleep. When he had been attacked he was asleep. When I was attacked the first time he had been at a coffee shop. He may have dozed off."

"Like the infant Goa'uld in Steveston? They could only take over their hosts when they were asleep." Janet walked in.

"Doctor?"

"He's sedated. No symbiote in him. Lab work is not back."

"Doc, is there anything in that room he can use to kill himself?" Jack had a worried look on his face. If Daniel thought he might hurt anybody and couldn't control it he would kill himself.

"No. And he's strapped to the bed."

"Sg-1 believes that there is something taking control of Dr. Jackson when he is asleep."

"It's possible. I mean what else have we brought back."

"Sir, give us sometime alone with him. No shrinks. Not after... We know him best. We will figure it out. No cameras no guards. Some things may be said that might damage SG-1's standing with the military."

"Colonel, is that wise?"

"Sir, no matter how good this thing is inside Daniel. He could never take all three of us. And he won't be strapped."

"Fine. Dismissed. But wait until he is awake."

"Sir."


	5. Chapter Five

Daniel woke up in of the observation rooms. He thought it strange he wasn't strapped to the bed. He heard the doors start to open. He looked up to see Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walking in. The door shut behind them. No guards with them.

"No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Daniel screamed as he jumped off the bed to keep clear of them.

"Daniel, you won't." Jack said as he continued to walk towards his lover.

"Jack, I shot you and Sam. I nearly smothered you. I stabbed myself."

"Daniel, please love, calm down."

"What are you doing?" Daniel said while looking at the security cameras in the room.

"No security, were safe." Jack said. Sam and Teal'c stayed back. They would let Jack calm Daniel down. The look in his eyes screamed 'dear-in-the-headlight' and they knew that if push came to shove he could hurt one or two of them. Daniel didn't notice that Jack had cornered him until he felt his back hit the juncture of two walls.

"Please, jack, stay away. Please." Daniel sunk to his bottom. He was crying and sobbing the word please. Jack leaned down and took Daniel in his arms and held him. Daniel squirmed and thrashed for a few the decided that Jack wasn't letting him go. And he stopped. But the crying didn't. Sam and Teal'c slowly started walking towards the two men.

"Danny, as long as you are you when you wake up your fine."

"Huh?" Daniel said not moving his head from Jack's shoulder.

"We believe there is, was, something in you that takes control of your body when you sleep. During every attack you say you were asleep. You stabbed yourself while you were asleep." Sam said as she squatted near him.

"As long as I'm awake I'm fine?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, we believe so. But how did you come into contact with this...something?" Jack moved himself and Daniel until he leaned against the wall and Daniel half lay between his legs.

"I stabbed myself. I nearly killed Jack twice. Shot Sam. But why didn't I go after Jack right after he was shot?"

"We don't know." The door opened again. Letting General Hammond and Janet in. Daniel stood.

"At ease. Colonel, Doctor, Dr. Fraiser has been briefed on the closeness of SG-1. So as you were." Daniel sat down again between Jack's legs. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist.

"Well, Daniel, we took two blood samples from you. One when you got here and one near an hour ago. In you blood is an unknown protein. Not unlike the one Sam has. One that is disappearing. Leaving your body. I don't know why or how."

"So I am going back to normal?"

"It looks that way. But you didn't get this off world. The blood sample we took from you after your last mission doesn't have it in it. It was got from here. And I was able to make an antidote for it. It works much like Hathor's. Once you get it, I don't think you can get it again."

"That's good to hear, Doctor." Hammond said. "But until it is all gone from your system you will stay here, Dr. Jackson. And you will be alone. From now on every week we will check the blood of person's who have not been off world. Now SG-1 take three weeks. I will have someone take Dr. Jackson home when he is given a clean bill of health."

XX

Across The Country:

"They caught it and he didn't get a chance to kill any of them."

"And now they have a way to combat it."

"We will just have to get rid of SG-1 another way. A more permanent way."

"I told you. We should have given it to O'Neill. Not the civilian. You are taking too many chances. We will get caught."

"Not before we do what we came to do."


End file.
